Akarui Yami
Born in South Africa but days after was moved to the UK. After the move his mother and farther died in a car accident and he grew up as an Orphan. When subjected to school he acceded at it to the point that he achieved his University degree at the age of 13. When he was 16 he had become a doctor in computer science and a black belt in 9 different forms of martial arts. He was hired by the EDS (Earth Defense Society) and he became both an Agent and a researcher. The EDS is a group that train Heroes for the protection of Earth and People on the world. At the age of 20 he had created several AI and took the one named Zayin for himself. The Group, Lords of Shadow, he had founded and leaded in the EDS (the group is disbanded due to the death of all but the leader). He earned the name The Bright Darkness through his name because it means Bright Darkness. Standard Information Secret ID: Akarui Yami Age: 20 Gender: Male Nationality: South African, British Current Residence: Southampton, Hampshire Height: 7‘0“ Weight: 250 lbs Eye Color: Pale White Hair Color: White Hair Type: Spiked up Skin Color: Pale white Physical Description: Athletic, Muscular ''Personality General Personality: Lonely, Smart, Friendly and Kind. He keeps to himself most of the time and when around anyone he never reviles his true feelings and he tries to not let one of his team mates get hurt . Good Traits: Intelligent, Athletic, Friendly, and Warped sense of humor 'Bad Traits:' Bad Short Term Memory, Tends to go off on rants . 'Quirks:' Loves playing with high powered weapons. Hopes: To create an AI perfectly cloned from a human mind. Memorable Quote(s): "Everyone thinks that the "Shadows" and the "Darkness" are evil but you must never prejudge the Shadows because for all you know they could be the salvation of this Earth." Relationships: Family: Orphan Enemies: N/A Combat Information Power(s): His powers are mainly based off Texas, Maine and Carolina combined form Red Vs Blue POWER/ABILITY 1: AI, Zayin PROS: He can Hack the hardest systems CONS: EMP Weapons POWER/ABILITY 2: Increased Speed PROS: Can use to escape from hostiles extremely fast CONS: He can only do so for a short amount of time Style: He fights with extreme speed and accuracy when using ranged Strengths: When Zayin is functional Weaknesses: Armour is not impenetrable Heaven's Lance A high powered Sniperife, designed and constucted by Akauri Yami. It is very light for a Sniperife and packs a leathal punch, it is able to penatrate 80 meters of solid Titaniam using a normal round, it is even able to shatter a Diamond. The Sniperifle uses a range of magazines, anything from explosive to normal. The Harbinger This is an Assult Rife deigned to take down any human, the power from the shot is strong enough to take out a Spacecraft with ease. Due to it having two barrels it is able to fire twice as fast as normal, it has a scope that can be put to the side so the user and use the Iron sights or the short scope. Zayian Backstory Before the EDS Diary entry Wednesday 21st March, Year, 2514. It was four years ago when I got my doctorate in Computer Science at the age of sixteen and became a black belt in nine different forms of marital arts; I sent my résumé out to the world, a carrier pigeon holding all of my successes in life, off to the top companies. When I awoke the next day I checked my email only to find one mysterious reply out of the thirty requests I had released. The reply was from the EDS, Earth Defense Society, from the research and development department offering me to become both a researcher and an Agent for the classified AI program. Obviously, I accepted, it paid twelve million UD (Universal Denomination) a year and all insurance was paid for as well, how could I refuse a interesting job with a good salary at the age of sixteen? I went to meet with the head of the project the next day with all my belongings in a duffle bag and ready to head off to the lab on Neptune for genetic modification to make my bones stronger and increase my regenerative rate. They measured me, I came to about 7’0, and they even said I was built like a one of their fortresses. Paradox Code The Savior of the EDS Reborn through Science They Live, They Die Immortality, just a word''